


Playful Bickering

by Supernova95



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova95/pseuds/Supernova95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the World's Greatest Detective, Bruce is blind when it comes to his sons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playful Bickering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpulsivelyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/gifts).



> A birthday present for the lovely ImpulsivelyBlue

There were things that came with Tim and Jason going out that Bruce could accept, like them being there for each other, or the looks they give each other that was some sort of conversation leading to them laughing uncontrollably for at least half an hour, leaving the rest of them trying to piece together the broken speech to try to find out what they were laughing about. And then there were the things that he could work on accepting like how they were together all the time; or the definite sounds of sex coming from a few rooms away, and the things that he just wouldn’t accept, like them leaving the door open when said sex was going on, or Jason leaving his dirty socks around the manor everywhere – “Dammit Jason I didn’t accept this when you were twelve I won’t fucking accept it now that you’re twenty”-

Then again that was probably just letting his inner Alfred show…

But then… then there were those things that Bruce took one look at, stared for a bit then turned around and walked away, because it was far too early in the morning and he was not nearly drunk enough.

-

“Baabybiiird, pleeeeease?”

“No, no Jason, my suit has the best thermal insulation money can buy, there is no way in hell that I am going out on patrol in a sweater” Tim was batting away Jason’s hands and decidedly not looking at his pout and pleading puppy dog eyes.

“But you’ll get cold anyway, you always get cold and I worry.” Jason sounded so defeated, event to the point of tears, it was: disconcerting.

Tim took a deep breath and let out a long sigh before turning and snuggling into Jason’s open arms.

“I know you do Jay, and I’ll wear another undershirt and pair of socks if it’ll make you worry less.”

Jason rested his chin on Tim’s head, “Please”

“Okay”

“Thanks”

Bruce had given up at the sight of Red Robin in a bright red sweater.

-

“No, Jason that is not fair, despite what you might think, I am not some princess trapped in a tower waiting to be rescued, I can take care of myself” Bruce should have just turned and walked away there, but no, being the good father he stayed to make sure his children wouldn’t get beaten up by the mean little Riddler and his thugs…

“Well I’m sorry for wanting to protect you,” the fight had completely stopped after Jason had stepped in front of Tim to take a blow for him. Everyone was a little bemused by their exchange.

“That’s the point, I don’t need protecting. We both have a job to do, so just let me do it”

“If I could-” the Riddler tried to interrupt, but was met with a sharp “No.” and a knock-out punch to the face.

It was nice to know that his sons could get the job done even when broiled in domestic disputes.

-

The worst was perhaps when he was watching them on the monitors, usually alerted to the confrontations by Barbara, watching would be torture, but he needed to make sure there were no injuries, right?

Bruce would be stuck trying to lip read whatever was going on; and only getting half a conversation over how Tim’s recklessly conducting himself after losing his spleen wasn’t putting any of Bruce’s own worries to rest. The slow torture usually continued when Dick came downstairs, half dressed in his suit, and suddenly made more sense of the proceedings than he did.

“Oh my gosh they’re so cute!” He would usually squeal before launching himself into the chair next to Bruce, eyes glued to the monitors. His sons’ bickering was many things, but Bruce would never assign the word ‘cute’ to it.

Dick gasped then moaned, “No Jason. That was completely the wrong thing to say. Ugh sometimes I think you’re just hopeless…” Sure enough Tim was shouting at Jason, in front of Two-Face this time, and Jason wasn’t taken aback… but was looking more and more possessive. Seriously he does not understand his children.

-

It takes Alfred sitting down and explaining the situation to him to get him to finally understand what was going on between his middle children.

“You see Sir, Master Jason is under the belief that he must show Master Timothy that he is able to… provide for them, and protect them.”

Bruce paused for a moment.

“So he’s courting him?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Even though they are already going out?”

“Yes Sir, I do believe it is because Master Jason plans to propose to Master Timothy,”

“I see, was everyone else aware of this except me?”

“Be assured Sir, Master Timothy is still very much in the dark, though, we were starting to wonder where you earned the title of the World’s Greatest Detective.” He stared at Alfred for a moment.

“I need a drink.”

“Of course Sir.”


End file.
